


Dress Up

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [28]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corsetry, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Evil Jonathan Sims, Groping, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon and Elias help Tim with his corset.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt "lingerie". Set during S3.

"Was it really necessary to drug him?"

An invasive hand grasps Tim's jaw, forcing his face forward. Tim would snarl, except he can hardly concentrate on anything, his brain a confused, fuzzy mess. Somehow, he manages to stay on his feet, swaying slightly as Jon holds him tight, looking him in the eyes.

"You know as well as I do that we would have never gotten him here otherwise." A corset is slid around Tim's torso, tightened. It keeps tightening, squeezing his ribs until he has trouble breathing, and he finds himself leaning forward, grasping Jon by his shoulders as he tries to remain standing. Something inside him is telling him that it will be worse if he doesn't.

Worse, because whatever is happening to him now is already bound to be bad.

"And this is an important lesson for you, Jon. Our patrons are a varied group, and you will learn a lot from them." The pressure around his ribs stops building up, but it's still a lot, and Tim tries to figure out a way to breathe while he feels a pair of hands grasp his now cinched waist. The fingers dig in, pressing painfully into his stomach. "Ideally, our Tim here will learn something too, but perhaps he's too out of it. Nevertheless, you should get a lot out of him too."

"I wonder." Jon's hand isn't on his jaw anymore; it has slid down to Tim's throat, caressing the skin that isn't covered by a velvet choker that he and Elias - Elias, yes, that's Elias behind him, ghosting his fingertips down to Tim's hips - put on him earlier. Jon is still watching him, his eyes dark and heavy, but Tim can't focus on Jon. He tries to focus on breathing, to find a rhythm.

"That's what he's here for." Elias presses up against Tim from behind, slipping his other hand between Tim's legs. Elias rubs him through his scarce underwear, until Tim's cock grows stiff against the delicate fabric, until he's squirming and panting. "That's his purpose now."

Jon, his fingertips trailing Tim's collarbone, doesn't disagree.

Tim stands there, clutching Jon's shoulders, and decides he won't beg. Whatever is about to happen, he knows there's no mercy to come.


End file.
